


Church Sex Dungeon Extravaganza

by witchofstars



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), BDSM, Blood, Bondage, Bottom Ferdinand von Aegir, Church Sex, Crack, Gags, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Pure unadulterated chaos, Roleplay, Top Hubert von Vestra, Vampires, Villainsexual, brattynand von aegir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchofstars/pseuds/witchofstars
Summary: What happens when 15 horny people come together on the Ferdibert Discord server and play a game of fanfiction telephone? We bring masterpieces like this into the world.I organized a game of "Fanfiction Telephone" where I created a prompt, someone continued the story with 3-5 sentences, and that prompt was then shared with another person who had to continue the story from there, so on and so forth until we reached the last person who concluded the story and each person could only see what the person before them wrote. I had a blast organizing this, and I hope you enjoy the absolute chaos that ensued.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir & Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	Church Sex Dungeon Extravaganza

Made by the [Ferdibert Server.](https://discord.gg/yU3yAx4)

* * *

Ferdinand had no one to blame but himself for the predicament he was in. He sat on the punishingly cold stone floor of a dark, depressing dungeon cell, his wrists and ankles bound by steel chains. His clothes had been removed, leaving him naked and helpless to his own devices while he waited for someone, anyone to come to his aid.

As though his prayers had been answered, his captor approached his cell and opened the wrought-iron door. He was dressed in a latex suit dark as midnight, a raven mask concealing most of his features save for his piercing green eyes. “What a pitiful sight you are,” the villain snarled, “These are the “elite” Imperial troops Lady Edelgard has parading her palace? No matter, I will see to it that you are dealt with myself. You deserve nothing but the most brutal punishment.”

Ferdinand shivered beneath his chains and mumbled a complaint through the cloth that covered his mouth. “So sad, a radiant, divine creature such as duke Aegir ending up in a place like this,” the villain cackled while leaning down on him. Ferdinand felt a hand stroking his chin and pushing it up, so he was facing the monster. “I can’t decide where to start,” the man purred, “although…” The monster’s gloved hand moved swiftly from a pocket and pinned something on Ferdinand’s nipple, making a wave of pain and oddly unknown pleasure to run through the duke’s body.

"… I do have a few ideas for the slutty body I know you hide underneath your attire, my dearest Ferdinand." The sentiment was cooed, an unseen serpent like smile crossing the monster's thin lips with his mocking tone. Said clothes have been ripped away, remaining shreds barely clinging to Ferdinand's upper body and giving the villain perfect access to his full chest. He held the clamp over Ferdinand's nipple tight between his thumb and index finger, making sure it's dual teeth dug into the shy, pink nub. Once the villain was satisfied, deft, gloved hands lazily took the chain connected to the clamp in hand and gave it a sharp tug to test its hold. Ferdinand bit down on the cloth, sucking on the fabric in a sharp inhale as he tried to think if that gave him more pain or pleasure.

"Do not hide it; you are fooling nobody." Hubert's smile grew upon seeing the mixed reaction he got from the man that was under his control. He didn't hold back the second time he pulled, growing satisfied with how Ferdinand squirmed and bit the cloth tighter, but even that was not enough to completely silence the sound that came out of his throat. "Look at you. Your life is in my hands; I could oh so easily end it with the snap of my finger, and yet you beg at me with those wide eyes for more. How is it that you manage to claim yourself the noblest of nobles when such a whore is hidden underneath, I wonder?"

Ferdinand's gaze stayed defiant, challenging, daring, even as Hubert's grip on his hair tightened, and the strain in his own pants grew larger. A hot flush dyed his face, and though the cloth between his teeth was already soaked to the brim with his spit, he was absolutely salivating over Hubert's husky, guttural voice and the insults it bore. Hubert drank in the sight greedily. He chuckled and brushed the corner of his mouth uncharacteristically gently with his gloved hand, wiping away the trail of spit leaking down Ferdinand's chin with his thumb. His gaze then traveled further down Ferdinand's body, stopping at his tented pants. "Well, it looks like his impudent mouth isn't the only place the little lordling whore is leaking."

Ferdinand groaned as he rolled his hips, searching for relief with even the slightest friction, but Hubert deftly pulled his hand away. He yanked Ferdinand’s hair, forcing his head back and exposing his neck. Hubert brushed his lips teasingly against Ferdinand’s throat. “Now now, you desperate little slut,” he murmured against his neck, his hot breath causing Ferdinand to whine and struggle against his grip. “You want this to last, don’t you?”

Ferdinand’s voice caught in his throat. He closed his eyes and furrowed his brow, turning his head away. He couldn’t deny it, no matter how much he wanted to. Heat bubbled in the pit of the young Aegir’s stomach; He wanted this man and he wanted him quickly and with fervor. Hubert bit down where his neck met his shoulder and Ferdinand was unable hold back his pleasured cry. Ferdinand could feel Hubert’s chapped lips and hissing laughter against his skin as he whispered, “As expected, patience is not your strong suit.”

Well, that sounded like a challenge… and Ferdinand was never one to lose a challenge.

We’ll see who is the impatient one, he thought.

Without taking the time to consider whether this was - or wasn’t - the best idea, he brought his hand to Hubert’s pants, tracing his fingers along the very obvious outline of his hardened cock. Ferdinand tried to ignore his own throbbing as he did so - he would win this, he would. Instead, he focused on Hubert’s surprised gasp, how the teeth at his neck suddenly shifted to wanting lips.... how Hubert’s arms wrapped around him as if they would never be able to let go.

“Do not forget who I am, Hubert,” he scolded, although he couldn’t completely keep the shaking from his voice. “I am Ferdinand von Aegir… and it is you who will be begging me to pleasure you.”

Slowly, Ferdinand eased Hubert back against the wall of the Cathedral and graced his hand over the growing bulge in his trousers. Hubert let out a low growl and Ferdinand couldn’t help but grin to himself. He continued his ministrations and placed a line of kisses along what part of Hubert’s neck he could reach. Curse this mans height.

Regardless, he continued, his pointed canines trailing over the other’s goosebumps as he sucked bruises he knew that Hubert could hide. It was only when his hair was harshly tugged in a fist that he was pulled out of his trance. Ferdinand huffed, annoyed, sparing a glance to the other man. 

“I’ve had enough of your incessant teasing. Get on with it, or I will do it myself.”

Ferdinand could see that he was trying to focus, but his arousal and the loss of blood made Hubert's stares the most lustful he has ever seen him. He continued his descent on his beloved's body, now teasing with light kisses on his skin, as if this body he was holding was some kind of holy relic.

Ferdinand lapped at the sharp line of Hubert's hips before returning his attention to punctures on his beloved's thigh. He couldn't risk draining him further, but just the taste of him was intoxicating, arousing, unbearably decadent . . . Fortunately, there were other ways to taste Hubert, ones far less dangerous. Smirking back up at Hubert, he exhaled blood-warmed breath on the head of Hubert's cock, and savored Hubert's hungry moan.

Ferdinand's blood-warmed grin didn't escape Hubert, either. In clouded lust, he forced his dick in Ferdinand's ajar mouth in sloppy yet bold arrogance. The cavalier suddenly locked eyes with him, delightfully surprised by the gesture. Getting rougher, huh ? He wasn't expecting this at all, but if this was the game Hubert wanted to play... Then he will gladly partake in it.

Hubert's hungry gaze went straight to his cock and, as he grinned even more, promptly gave the hardest suck of his life. Ferdinand liked battles of dominance, but he also didn't especially like losing. They remained still for a moment, teasingly so - merely keeping each others' dicks in their mouths without any movements. 

Slowly, Ferdinand's hands gripped onto Hubert's rather bony hips, switching from feather-light taps to brushes near his crotch, which earned a firm grasp onto his hair and a satisfying twitch from the cock that was filling his mouth. Both seemed to snap out of their game at this, yearning release despite it all; they started to move their tongues. Where Hubert groaned quietly, acting with greedy and excessive, yet precise licks, Ferdinand made up for it with even more teasing strokes, now using his hands to fondle the balls in front of him - moaning shamelessly.

They trembled with it, every heady sound, every tinny whine reverberating through their cocks and sending sharp spikes of arousal and adrenaline through them, creating a never-ending feedback loop of pleasure and longing until it became impossible to distinguish one action from the next. Hubert’s relentless touches, hot mouth, wicked tongue forced a high-pitched mewl from deep within Ferdinand’s throat, drawing a keening noise from Hubert in turn and setting the embers pooling low in Ferdinand’s belly ablaze. It spurred Ferdinand on and he sucked hard, fingers curling around Hubert’s balls and giving them a tight squeeze, gasping at the wet sound Hubert made around his own dick. 

He could no longer think; all he could do was chase after his desire.

They were both so close, he could feel it, he burned with it, the pressure building and building and threatening to tear him apart until –

Hubert decided that simply because they were reaching their climax there was no need to stop the villainous play so soon- only a hero would show mercy after all. He adjusted his arms to give himself leverage, pushing himself into a sitting position and forcing his cock down Ferdinand's throat. The whine that would have left him was replaced by a choked cough as he could feel the thick head push at the back of his throat. Hubert kept riding his face, hips rotating as he came down his throat with an almost feral grunt. Even when the cock was pulled from his lips, Ferdinand still sputtered and coughed, his eyes closed tight with tears prickling the corners of his long eyelashes. He couldn't see what Hubert was doing, leaving him defenseless to hands manipulating his body once more. Two sets of fingers came, one gently holding his chin as the other pinched at his nose, forcing him to swallow the cum that he didn't cough up. 

"Good boy," came the praise from Hubert, oh so sweet as he kept his fingers on him. Even when he pressed a tender kiss to Ferdinand's sweat stained forehead atop his hair, that wicked, twisted smile did not leave his lips. Ferdinand's cock still twitched with need, red at the tip and leaking for release… 

But that was not a villain's job.

**Author's Note:**

> @AstralAtelier on Twitter
> 
> join the ferdibert discord we like memes


End file.
